User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Blocky Misadventures! "Sky City!" Season 1, Episode 1, Part 7! (The last part!)
Next Day...* Steve: Right, YAWN! That was nice in there, Isa! Ikr? I may visit another time like sooner or later ya know?... Isa: Thank You, Steve! ;) Yes anyway, you are welcome well even was because you... Are a hero! Unlike Herobrine! Steve: Aw, Shucks! Quit well with that!... XD Isa: Want to go back home right now?... :) And your friends? Steve:... -_- Of Course! :D Isa: I will never forget you Steve!... *She hugs Steve* Steve: *Hugs Back* A real hugger, ya are? Isa: You Too! XD Heh... *Later...* *Space Ship is seen with Steve and his friends, Isa and all the citizens* Isa: But before you guy leave... Sigh, yes, fun that you was here, i mean... Who could not that only think you are a real joker?... Steve: XD Isa: Jk! XD You are a hero, my... Cool Guy?... Alexandra: Thank You for coming, Your Highness! *She bows* Liber: Same, Thank You! Lady! *He bows too but weirdly!...* Steve: Well, so sigh... What now? Isa: There! *She points at space ship* It takes you back home, Steve! ;) Really! You're free! Steve: Aw... Thanks Isa... How can i ever... Thank You? Isa: Hug me once good again now is you willing to do?... Steve: Sure! *Hugs Isa* 1 Thing... *Smells Isa's hair* Isa, your hair... And everything about you... Well, ow... You smells like my mother!... *Everybody Else goes like 0_0* Isa:... Ha!... Hahahahaha! XD Steve:... HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD *All Citizens laughs too XD* Alexandra and Liber: HA! HA! HA! HA! Ah, so funny! *Everybody stops laughing* *Steve, Alexandra and Liber goes and gets in space ship* Steve: Farewell, Isa and everybody else! :D BYE! Isa: (And Everybody Else:...) BYE! STEVE! :D :) Steve: Isa looks so much like somebody i knew as baby once... You did tho!... Well, once again so bye!... *Space ship flies away in the sky* Isa: K, now when yes even very he do not hear me... Sigh, hey guys even so close he almost think that and the truth is i'm his:... *But the screen sadly lol do yes looks at the space ship even however Isa's secret is unknown!...* *Space ship lands on the place ah lol but well eh it was Where Notch Blocked Steve* *All three comes out of space ship* Alexandra: Well, it was fun, Steve! Now Steve me and Liber gets back to our own Home! Liber: That's right! Have fun yes u now Steve, Bye! Eh yes have fun! :D Your little joker some really happy one!... Alexandra: Yes, Bye! :D Steve! *She and Liber gets back home now* Steve: Now eh this tho... Is the part even... Where i... Will now attack Notch!!! *Notch is in his house* Steve: *Breaks through Notch's door* HERE'S YOUR ENEMY! >:D Notch: STEVE!!??? How did you "Get back in here!??" I blocked you, impossible! D: Steve: So don't worry i forgive you, like my friends even is some forgiveable dudes!... Notch: Oh phew thx Steve!... Steve: But we are not sure you are my friend do you?... Notch: Your point is?... :/ Steve: DIE, BEARDY CREEP FACE! >:D Taste This! *Steve attacks Notch now and beats him up to teach him a lesson that's a good ending!...!* (End of Part 7 and all parts!) (This... Is where... Is when the episode... Ends so hopa all of ya loved this only gtg! So bye! Well... I... Do not know... Isa's Secret tho! Anyway Thx For Watching! :D XD) Category:Blog posts